Caramelos embrujados
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Los digielegidos organizan un convivio a propósito de Halloween, siendo aquellos dulces de la hada Mimi, los que controlan a un indomable lobo llamado Yamato. Este escrito participa de Octubre: Mes del horror, del foro El Abrevadero.


**Caramelos embrujados**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Los digielegidos organizan un convivio a propósito de Halloween, siendo aquellos dulces de la hada Mimi, los que controlan a un indomable lobo llamado Yamato. Este escrito participa de_ _ **Octubre: Mes del horror**_ _, del foro_ _ **El Abrevadero**_ _._

…

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _ **Digimon Adventure**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation**_ _y_ _ **Bandai.**_

…

Como era costumbre, los antiguos niños elegidos celebraron un convivio de Halloween donde se divierten al por mayor junto a sus compañeros digimon.

Era el turno de Yamato como anfitrión en ese año debido a que su padre tuvo que partir de la capital por asuntos de trabajo con la televisora.

Cada uno de los chicos, con sus respectivos disfraces, entraban por pareja. Empezando con los tórtolos: Tai y Sora, Hikari y Takeru.

Posteriormente Jyou, Koushiro y Meiko se incorporaron.

Solo faltaba alguien.

"Oigan chicos, ¿No ha llegado Mimi todavía?" preguntó Yamato.

"No lo sé, pero me dijo que no tardará" comentó Sora.

"Esperemos que sí, porque tiene la comida y nos morimos de hambre" dijo Tai, pero recibió unas miradas negativas por parte de sus compañeros.

Pero de pronto la puerta sonaba, era Mimi junto con Palmon cargando toneladas de bocadillos para el festín.

"Lamento la tardanza chicos, no saben cuánto esperé el taxi" se excusó la castaña.

"Mis brazos ya no pueden más" dijo la digimon palmera.

"Déjame ayudarte, ¿Sí?" dijo el rubio para llevar aquella carga de Mimi, estando cara a cara con la chica, quedando mudos por un buen rato.

"Me gusta mucho tu disfraz de lobo, ¡Quedó genial!" aclaraba la castaña con sonrojo extremo.

"Yo lo mismo…me encantas…¡Que estés disfrazada de hada!" comentó el chico entre risas nerviosas.

De nuevo volvió el silencio incómodo.

"¿Por qué no empezamos con la fiesta?" pidió Takeru.

"Yo me encargo" dijo Koushiro al programar su playlist con lo último del J-Pop.

Cada uno bailó por su cuenta, pero para las parejas establecidas no hubo excepción ya que bailaron de una forma muy melosa.

Yamato y Mimi eran los únicos que veían a sus amigos danzar.

"Oye Yamato…" empezó a hablar la portadora de la pureza.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó a su estilo el portador de la amistad.

"¿No quieres algo de mis dulces?" comentó la chica al sacar aquella bolsa de los famosos _Raimbow._

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" cuestionó Yamato.

"Pedí una docena en línea y llegó a Japón en cuestión de días. Traje muchos para ustedes…" dijo Mimi.

"Bueno, acepto tu invitación…"

Y así ambos comieron las golosinas adictivas mientras ambos recordaban algunas anécdotas divertidas sobre el Digimundo.

Mimi, sin pensarlo dos veces se atrevió a una propuesta inusual.

"¿No hay problema si bailamos, Yamato? ¡No lo tomes a mal!"

"Descuida Mimi, no hay problema" dijo el joven guiñándole el ojo a ella.

Yamato, como todo caballero le cedió la siguiente melodía a Mimi que bailaron espléndidamente.

De nuevo aquella magia en la balada, lograba estremecer a cada uno que sin saber se acercaban sus labios.

¿Serán los dichosos _Raimbow_ que se han vuelto mágicos inexplicablemente?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerraron los ojos hasta depositar aquel ansiado beso.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por esa escena poco casual.

Mimi y Yamato no dijeron palabra alguna, pero la castaña reaccionó.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" gritó la chica, aparentando asqueada.

"¡Tú empezaste!" respondió indiferente el rubio.

"Oh vamos…"

Todos los chicos quedaron atónitos por el papelón que hacían esos chicos poco comunes.

"Menos mal, pensaba que se estaban haciendo novios o algo así" dijo aliviado Gabumon.

"¿Tú crees eso? Ya verás…" respondió traviesa Palmon.

…

Fue una noche movida que no lo olvidarán los presentes en cuanto a alegría y emoción.

Tras despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos, Yamato y Gabumon quedaron con Mimi y Palmon.

"Yo me ofrezco a acompañarte rumbo a casa" dijo el joven.

Ella asintió de forma silenciosa.

Mientras seguían el camino, Mimi detuvo su paso para quedar cara a cara con el rubio.

"Oye Yamato…lamento mucho por esa reacción después de…ya sabes…" comentaba la castaña avergonzada.

"Descuida Mimi…lo mismo digo…" dijo el rubio sin dejar de verla.

Bajo el manto de la luna, se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más pasión y libertad que la vez anterior.

"Te lo dije Gabumon, serán novios. ¿No te parece maravilloso?" dijo Palmon con brillantina en sus orbes.

"Puede ser, pero pensándolo bien…"

Más adelante el digimon reptil bota en un cesto de basura los dulces que les trajo Mimi.

"Mejor prevenir que lamentar" dijo Gabumon.

En efecto, quien diría que esos caramelos embrujados fueran causantes de una peculiar pareja integrada por un sombrío hombre lobo y una alegre hada.


End file.
